


Friends are the Siblings God Never Gave Us

by KaytiKitty



Series: ATLA One-shots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Stephen King's Carrie References, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph doesn't know what periods are, Toph's first period, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Millionth awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Toph doesn't know why her stomach hurts and she's bleeding, luckily Zuko does. Well, he knows enough at least.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: ATLA One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888360
Comments: 9
Kudos: 473





	Friends are the Siblings God Never Gave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experiences with kids having their first periods in foster/runaway homes and how the older boys always react. Just a bit more awkward because it's Zuko...

Azula used to have the worst time of the month during her menstrual cycles. She even cried at how bad the cramps were the first time and spent the next few days in her bed. Ozai, of course, had been angry and dismissed the pain as drama. 

Zuko didn't understand Azula's pain but he knew it wasn't acting. The next few months however Azula got ahold of herself and only got meaner during her period. Zuko wasn't stupid though. 

Every night when he would crack the door to his little sister's door and see his nine year old sister curled up, clutching at her stomach and biting her lip so hard it bled, he knew it didn't feel better. Zuko would get a cup of hot ginger tea, his mother's favorite for cramps, and place it beside his sister. 

Neither of them would acknowledge each other. Azula would never be grateful and Zuko would never show compassion, it didn't happen between the two siblings. 

It did happen with this family though so when he woke with the sun and seen Toph curled in nearly the same way, fear leaking through her otherwise indifferent expression, Zuko hesitated on what to do. 

Toph most likely didn't want help. It was Toph, she was independent and determined, but this was Toph and she looked unsure. Zuko cleared his throat as he approached and watched as Toph tried to collect herself and gave him a glare. 

"What, Sparky?" She snapped. Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes, apparently Azula and Toph didn't differ that much when it came to this. Not that he'd ever tell Toph that. 

"You're up early," Zuko said awkwardly. He saw Toph's shoulders deflate as if she was preparing to insult him. "Are you okay?" Zuko questioned, knowing that she wasn't. 

Toph sighed and shook her head. "I think something's wrong." She looked around, as if she could actually see. "My stomach hurts like a bitch.. and uh…" she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm bleeding. Like from my v-" 

Zuko cut her off there. He knew it wasn't taboo to talk about or anything but there was still part of him that was uncomfortable having Toph say it. "So, you don't know why?" Zuko questioned. He knew the basics of a menstrual cycle but he wasn't nearly qualified for this conversation. 

Toph scowled and gave him a look that implied he was stupid. "Of course I don't know why. I didn't do anything!" She hissed the last part like a particularly grumpy cat. 

Zuko realized that Toph wasn't just in pain, she was scared. Of course her parents wouldn't have had this conversation with her, she had told him how they acted towards her. At least Ozai never kept Azula from information about her health. 

"Well, it's something that's supposed to happen." Zuko said. Toph gave him an unimpressed look and the firebender shifted awkwardly. "So, it happens to girls. It's, uh, well, it's part of puberty. You know puberty right?" 

Toph was silent. "Yeah," she eventually agreed and Zuko nodded. He glanced over his shoulder for Katara, certain that she could handle this better than him. She was still fast asleep with the other boys. 

"Okay, so um… when you grow up you can have a baby. Like get pregnant and uh, to do that your body has a special process. So if you don't get pregnant your body has to… well… undo it?" Zuko felt like banging his head against a wall. That was a terrible explanation and the way Toph just stared at him proved that she didn't comprehend. 

"Sorry, I don't really know how to explain. I mean, I know it hurts. I could make tea, hot tea helps, that might be good. Oh!" Zuko exclaimed. "You're bleeding so you probably need a pad to stop the blood. Katara has to have some. How about I wake her up?" Zuko glanced over to where the others were all still asleep. 

"You better still make me that tea!" Toph demanded and reached out to punch his arm. Zuko smirked as he stood to go get Katara, then stopped when Toph grabbed him. Zuko looked at her instantly. Toph had a nonchalant look on her face but she still managed to sound grateful when she spoke. Not grateful in the way that Zuko expected to be paid back, not in the way that she grudgingly owed him, but grateful in a way that was warm and soft and sent Zuko's heart fluttering. 

"Thanks for trying, Sparky." 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite like I wanted but it's my first fanfic to this fandom so I'm sticking with. 
> 
> Don't sexualize the children. Don't be weird about Toph having a period. Just be a normal human being... it isn't hard. 
> 
> Like with all of my other works feel free to write this in your own style just make sure you tag me so I can read it!


End file.
